videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai's Honor
Samurai's Honor is a first-person shooter and hack and slash video game developed and published by Aozora for the XBox 360. Story The story follows the an unknown officer named, Akagami Shuichiro, and his son, Akagami Ieichiro, in the path to conquering Japan under Tokugawa Ieyasu, starting at the Battle of Azukizaka and ending in the Battle of Sekigahara. As the wars pass by, Shuichiro and Ieichiro will age and gain more experiance in battle and gain more loyalty to their lords, the Tokugawa. Gameplay Samurai's Honor is played in a first-person perspective where players can fight using a sword or a long-ranged weapon when picked up. As the player progresses through the storyline, more armor and weaponry could be unlocked, giving the characters a different look. To be able to obtain the new armors and weapons, the player must collect money, which is scattered through out the stages in the story but could also be earned in multiplayer modes. There are obtainable weapons on the battlefield after the death of an enemy soldier, such as another sword, a rifle, or a bow. There are some parts of the game where enemy AI were made to be able to act like human players and could appear anywhere at anytime in the maps. The AI characters are able to obtain things such as money or food and could be killed by the player to be able to obtain the items, there are some times where an ally AI will give their obtained food to the player when it is needed. Player has the choice to be able to battle every enemy in the map or head straight to the enemy officers to end the stage faster. Multiplayer & Customization Up to four players can play locally on many different maps that are unlocked through the story, while up to 16 players could play online with all the maps being available. The player is able to customize his or her own samurai warrior for the multiplayer modes and choose from 16 different clans and three different class types: balanced, heavy, or light. The three classes will determine the type of weapons the created character can use at the beginning of a match and it will also change the strengths and speed of the character. There are eight playable modes for multiplayer online and five for local. The local games are: *Free-for-All : All the players fight each other until the score or time limit is reached. *Team Battle : The players team up with another and battle each other until the score or time limit is reached. *Capture the Flag : The players team up with another and try to grab the other team's flag to put it in their base. *Kill the General : The players team up with another and try to kill the other team's General (NPC). *War : The players team up with another and try to kill the other team's General while enemy soldiers try to stop you. The other three matches available for only online mode are: *Three-Way War : The players team up with another and try to kill the other two army Generals. *Ninja : The players team up with each other to try to find and kill the ninja player. The one who kills the ninja will be the next target for the ninja player. The ninja player will be randomly chosen after the last ninja dies. The samurai players must kill the ninja to be able to gain points but the ninja player will gain points by killing any samurai player (killing the target will give the ninja player the most points). *Oni : The players team up with each other to try to kill the Oni player. The one who kills the Oni will become the Oni player and must try to gain the most points before the time runs out. (NOTE: multiplayer online matches will not add an NPC as the General, it will instead use a player) Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games